


Caught

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells prompts [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: For the prompt from Brokenbookaddict:ReverseSnow- Caught
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne
Series: Snowells prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704868
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



> Since the last fic was one of the longest so far, here's one of the shortest to follow it. Back in the day, we would've called this a double drabble, though ~technically~ it's a wee bit long for that. ;)
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

Caitlin exhaled, her hands pressed to her aching lower back. Well, this far into her third trimester, it was a shorter list of what _didn't_ ache. From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of lightning as the speedster in red whizzed by, aiming towards the living room. The last she'd seen, Eobard had been in there, scrolling through the news on his phone, unmasked and out of his yellow suit, having a "vacation day."

She followed as fast as her swollen ankles allowed and got there in time to see the red speedster sneaking up behind the couch before abruptly pouncing. Just as quickly, Eobard was up in his own sizzle of lightning, catching the other in midair.

"Gotcha," he proclaimed and the four year old girl giggled.

"I caught you, Papa!" she announced, her tiny red cape fluttering as he swung her around in a circle.

"Oh, I don't know," he said, trying -- and failing -- to sound stern. "I'm pretty sure I caught _you_."

"No, I did," she insisted.

"I think we should get an official ruling from an impartial third party," he said and, in a blur, they were in front of Caitlin. "What do you think, Mama? Who caught who?"

"I think," she said slowly, then slung her arms around her husband and daughter, "that I caught you both!"


End file.
